vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanabusa Aido
'Hanabusa Aido '(藍堂 英, Aid'ō Hanabusa), nicknamed "Idol" by the Day Class girls, is the heir of the Aido family, protector and tutor to Yuki Kuran, and cousin to Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. He is an Aristocrat vampire who possesses the ability to freeze matter and ice power. Following the murder of his father, Nagamichi Aido, Hanabusa is now the new Head of the Aido family. Appearance Hanabusa is a tall, lean, fairly-built young man. He has golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes. As with most Aristocrat vampires, Hanabusa is very attractive and often draws the interest of several Day Class girls. He is often shown wearing his Night Class uniform. Otherwise, he is seen wearing casual but neatly-dressed clothes. Personality Hanabusa is very outgoing and charismatic. He is friendly and cheerful one moment, however can be cruel and vindictive the next. He often flirts with the Day Class girls. He is also careless about keeping the fact that he is a vampire secret, often asking girls what their blood type is, even going so far as to drink Yuki's blood in front of two girls in the first chapter (and also the first episode). His actions frequently draw Kaname's disapproval, and he is usually punished for his brashness by the Pureblood. He cares very deeply for his friends and is fiercely loyal to Kaname and Akatsuki. Hanabusa has displayed immense curiosity too, delving deep into the Kuran family's history in an attempt to find out what happened to Kaname's parents ten years ago. He is also very observant, realising Zero Kiryu was a vampire and that Kaname did not care to have everyone know. As a child he did not like Kaname Kuran, even telling Kaname he hated him. He also states that this was probably because due to the attention given to him by his older siblings, he thought he was the smartest and most important boy in the entire world, although he becomes one of the Kaname's followers when he grows up. Hanabusa Aido is also very picky, as shown in the Rido Kuran arc of Vampire Knight. He says, "I'd love to have baths, but roses must be present. I would like a large bed, and the bedsheets must smell of lavender." His love for roses is anonymous, but it may have been that Kaname had a taste for roses, and as a loyal follower, Aido has adapted that flavor for the thorny flower. History Hanabusa is the heir of the Aido family, one of the highest lineage of vampire aristocratic families alongside the Ichijo family.Hanabusa has two older sisters and one younger sister who spoiled him as the youngest child. Since he was young, Hanabusa has been playmates with his cousins from the branch families, Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. Hanabusa, along with Akatsuki Kain, are known as Kaname's "right hand men". Plot Hanabusa first appears when Yuki is at crossing time and we see Aido flirting with a few Day Class girls. Later, when Yuki jumps in to deal with two Day Class girls violating the curfew, Yuki notes one of them is bleeding, then Hanabusa and Akatsuki arrive. Yuki was afraid of what they might do to those girls but Hanabusa tells her that they came especially to see Yuki. Yuki swung down from a tree and scraped open her hands and the scent of her blood attracted them. Hanabusa bites her hand and drinks her blood. He was going to bite her neck but is stopped in the nick of time by Zero Kiryu, who shoots into a tree trunk with his Bloody Rose, giving Hanabusa a fright. Luckily, the two girls fainted and were taken to the Headmaster to have their memories modified. He later confronts Yuki, jealous over Kaname's special attention toward a human and after she reveals that she was saved by Kaname, he advises Yuki that she should ask Kaname to drink all her blood for which Kaname punishes him. Hanabusa has a crisis of faith when he witnesses Kaname kill Shizuka Hio. But, during their one week vacation in the Aido villa (original story from manga), he gains renewed faith in Kaname after recalling back his memories from back then when he was a child, at time when he first met Kaname. Initially, when he was younger, he did not like Kaname for his high status and kind attitude (due to jealousy) but he decided to be the one who can protect and declare his loyalty to him after meeting him again in the vampire soiree after Kaname has lost his parents, sensing that Kaname has changed due to the 'bloody' incident (in anime, he recalls his memory while staying for a while with Zero and Yuki during the vacation). During the Rido Kuran saga in Vampire Knight, Hanabusa is appointed as Yuki's relunctant protector. In the beginning of this awkward arrangement, he fails to see her worth and grumbles about the task until he comes to the conclusion that Kaname has placed a great deal of faith in asking him to do it, but Kaname does not confirm this. When Yuki, now a Pureblood vampire, leaves her room against orders, he fails to convince her to return. When she returns,he expresses surprise to see her cry as a Pureblood. Currently riding on a train, he, Ruka, and Akatsuki are on their way home to see their families for a little while, after deciding that they would search for Kaname and Yuki after their short visit. A year later, Hanabusa is seen to be Yuki's personal teacher and continues as her protector. Hanabusa does his best to ensure Yuki follows the rules, finding that it is he who is punished when she violates them. Hanabusa is forced to accompany Yuki when she leaves the Kuran Mansion and he is unable to convince her to stay. He follows her to the residence of Isaya Shoto puzzled at her actions and tries to protect her from Isaya's threat. Yuki prevents him from attacking Toma after the Pureblood threatens Yuki and she gets injured trying to protect him. When Yuki collapses, Hanabusa is left to follow Zero who shows up and takes Yuki to a vampire hunters headquarters. When Yuki flees the scene, Hanabusa is left to be arrested by Zero to be interrogated. When it becomes apparent he knows nothing, the hunters attempt to return him to the Kuran mansion. Yuki hijacks the paddywagon and they instead are diverted to to the Hanadagi palace. They arrive in time to witness his father acquiescing to being executed by Kaname. He is destroyed by the act, and crumbles at his father's ashes. Hanabusa returns with Kaien back to the headquarters of the Hunter's Society. Yuki finds him weeping alone in a room, she attempts to comfort him and tells him he can leave and that she will take responsibility to find out why Kaname killed his father. Hanabusa declines leaving wishing to continue his duty to protect her. Later Zero visits him to tell him that Yuki is on the move. Hanabusa believes Zero only made him aware of the fact to see whether he was engulfed with hatred for the Kurans like Zero was. He swears that he will not give in to his hatred, and later on proclaims his loyalty and support to Yuki Kuran when the latter attempts to start a new Night Class. As the plot progresses, Hanabusa continually stands by her side as her guard, using his resources and influence to aid her in the battle against the new "experimental" blood tablets. The aristocrat vampire is atonished to find that the ingredient spurring the other students to behave wildly within the tablets is the blood of none other than Sara Shirabuki, another Pureblood attending the school who is under the protection of Yuki. Hanabusa helps Yuki to feed the students her blood when she discovers it acts as a counteragent to the tablets' effects. When his old master Kaname Kuran attacks the Academy to murder Sara, Hanabusa is the one to halt the students–now guilty for having drunk the blood of a Pureblood–from interfering with their battle, claiming that as lower vampires, they would be nothing but nuisances. Instead, he encourages them to create a new blood tablet using Yuki's blood, and effectively saving the Vampire Race from enslavement. Powers and Abilities Hanabusa possesses standard aristocrat vampire powers, such as accelerated healing. He also has the ability to freeze matter of any kind, physical or not. Relationships Kaname Kuran While Hanabusa did not like Kaname at their first meeting because of childish animosity, he became one of Kaname's most loyal followers in the Night Class and a major fan to the degree where there are comedy shorts of Kaname trying to tolerate Hanabusa's enthusiastic affection. After Kaname killed his father, Hanabusa was no longer loyal to Kaname and instead followed Yuki. Akatsuki Kain Akatsuki is Hanabusa's cousin and best friend. They are room mates together at Cross Academy, where their cousin Ruka Souen also attends. The two often accompany one another on various tasks, and share a brotherly relationship. Together, they are known as 'Lord Kaname's right hand men' and enforce the will of their dorm president (Aido barely follows this rule, much to Kaname's disdain.) Recently, Akatsuki sided with Kaname whilst Hanabusa sided with Kaname's fiancee Yuki Kuran, making the two enemies. Although pained by this fact, Hanabusa maintains his loyalty to Yuki and engages him in battle whenever they encounter each other. Yuki Kuran Yuki and Hanabusa began as classmates in the Day and Night Classes, respectively, at Cross Academy. The two had an antagonistic relationship and Hanabusa both hated and envied Yuki for her relationship with Kaname, but later, after Yuki was revealed to be a Pureblood vampire, Hanabusa ends up becoming both her tutor and her protector, attempting to protect Yuki in Kaname's stead. As the story progresses, Hanabusa and Yuki become much closer with the former becoming her bodyguard and going as far as to challenge his own cousins, Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain–Kaname's companions during his murder streak–in her name as the new Night Class' Dorm President. He truly believes in her cause for peace and tranquility not just exclusive to the school but the entire world, including Humans, Vampire Hunters, and Vampires. Quotes *"For a Pureblood to cry in front of others...is something unheard of.." (To Yuki) Trivia *He has a love of roses. When he is depicted in the bath, he crumples a few rose petals before dropping the rest of the bud into the bubbles before submerging half of his head in the bath. This source is unknown, but it may have been Kaname's favour of the flower. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Aristocrat Category:Supporting character Category:Male character Category:Night Class Category:Night Class (new) Category:Cross Academy